La femme en rouge
by Crystal.Siana
Summary: Où Severus apprend à aimer une couleur qu'il déteste. Ou l'inverse.


_Rouge comme les ballons qui s'envolent._

_Rouge comme les reflets cuivrés dans des cheveux d'enfants._

« On ne devrait pas être ici Sev. »

« Allons, on ne risque rien. »

« Petunia sera très en colère si elle nous trouve ici. »

« Tu as peur d'elle ? » La voix du petit garçon est moqueuse.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne veux pas la blesser, c'est tout. » Celle de la petite fille offusquée.

L'enfant aux longs cheveux noirs hausse les épaules.

« Je suis sérieuse Sev. Partons d'ici. »

« Je suis certain d'avoir vu un hibou voler vers chez vous. Si tu dis que tu n'as pas reçu de lettre alors elle était sûrement pour ta sœur. Tes parents te l'auraient dit s'ils avaient reçu quelque chose, non ? Tu n'es pas curieuse ? »

« Si un peu, mais… » La petite fille commençait à hésiter. Son ami s'en rendit compte.

« On trouve la lettre, on la lit et on la repose. Petunia ne sera jamais au courant de rien. Et ça ira plus vite si tu m'aides à chercher. Ça sera marrant. Un peu comme une chasse au trésor. »

La petite fille pouffa de rire et finit par aller aider son ami qui, très fier de lui, commençait à chercher sous le matelas.

Finalement la lettre fut bien plus rapide que prévu à trouver. Petunia l'avait caché sous une latte de parquet. Lily connaissait cette cachette depuis des années.

« C'est une lettre de Poudlard ! » S'ébahit-elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle dit. » La pressa le petit garçon.

« _Miss Evans, je suis au regret de vous informer que vous ne pouvez pas intégrer l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard..._ Pétunia a demandé à entrer à Poudlard ! Pourtant elle se moque tout le temps de moi depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre. Elle dit que je vais dans une école pour personne bizarre. »

Severus eut un sourire moqueur.

« Elle est jalouse bien sûr. Elle se moque de toi parce qu'elle n'ose pas dire qu'elle t'envie. »

« Pauvre Pétunia. »

« Ne dit pas ça ! » Il avait l'air agacé. « Elle est méchante avec toi et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Tu verras, on sera bien mieux à Poudlard sans elle. Et de toute façon elle ne pourra jamais y rentrer, la magie on né avec. Elle, ça n'est qu'une moldue ! »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! C'est ma sœur. »

Elle avait vraiment l'air en colère maintenant. Le petit garçon se renfrogna, conscient d'être allé trop loin.

« Désolé. C'est juste que… »

Il rougit un peu. Sembla chercher ses mots.

« Je suis content tu sais… qu'on puisse aller à Poudlard… tout les deux. »

Lily sourit, sa brève colère déjà oublié.

« Moi aussi Sev. Moi aussi je suis contente. »

_Rouge comme un étendard sur lequel se dessine un Griffon._

_Rouge comme la couleur de ses joues lorsqu'elle rit._

« Et alors Mary lui a dit qu'il avait du avaler un filtre de mort vivant pour être aussi pâle. C'est hallucinant, non ? »

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Et toi Sev ? Comment ça se passe dans ta maison ? J'ai l'impression que tu me racontes moins de chose ces derniers temps. Tu as un secret ? «

La question était lancée sur le ton de la plaisanterie pourtant Severus eut un frisson.

« On ne peut rien te cacher de tout façon. »

« C'est vrai ! Moi Lily Evans, grande détective. Ça sonnerait bien, non ? »

Elle rit de nouveau, une mèche de ses cheveux s'enfuit de son chignon et retomba sur son visage.

« C'est bien qu'on ait été nommé Préfet tous les deux. Comme ça on peut faire nos ronds ensembles. » Lança Severus dans une tentative désespéré de changer de sujet.

« C'est vrai ! Et je préfère largement faire mes rondes avec toi qu'avec Potter, crois-moi. »

Le jeune homme pâlit. Finalement il préférait la discutions sur les secrets.

« Il t'embête encore ? » Se risqua t-il à demander.

« Il est insupportable. Il me court après partout. Je suis certaine que c'est un de ces paris stupides avec Black. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait me trouver franchement ? »

_Tellement de choses. _Eut envie de répondre Severus. Il préféra se taire. Potter était devenu son enfer personnel. Qu'il le haïsse, tant mieux. Mais qu'il essaye de lui prendre Lily… _Jamais ! C'est hors de question. _Il ne savait pas ce qui ferait le plus mal finalement. Qu'il se moque d'elle et lui brise le cœur ou qu'il soit véritablement amoureux d'elle.

_Sans doute la deuxième solution_, pensa t-il avec horreur. S'il lui brise le cœur je pourrai rester avec elle pour la consoler. Je tuerai Potter et je ne laisserai plus jamais personne la blesser.

Mais s'il l'aime… L'option du meurtre était toujours tentante mais Lily ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Le plus simple restait donc de le tenir éloigné d'elle pour que jamais il ne soit obligé à arriver à aucune de ces extrémités.

« Regarde ! » La voix joyeuse de Lily le fit sursauter. « On est dans le couloir qui mène à la tour d'astronomie. De là haut on a une vue imprenable sur les étoiles. J'ai toujours eu envie d'y monter hors des cours d'astronomie. »

« C'est interdit, tu le sais bien. Qu'à tu fais de Miss Evans la Préfet qui ne désobéit jamais au règlement ? »

« Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! »

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement lorsqu'elle lui attrapa la main et l'amena vers l'escalier de la tour.

« C'est magnifique, non ? » Demanda Lily. Ils avaient gravi les marches en courant. Elle était à bout de souffle, les joues rougies par l'effort mais elle souriait.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'on ne prenait pas assez le temps de les observer. On les regarde en essayant de retenir leurs noms, leurs caractéristiques, et on en oublie de juste les regarder. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, planta son regard dans le siens, toujours souriante.

« Oui, c'est magnifique » Murmura t-il

Et ils restèrent là, debout en haut de la Tour d'astronomie, à regarder le ciel. Elle ne lui lâcha pas la main.

_Rouge comme les yeux de l'homme à qui il jure fidélité._

_Rouge comme son sang qui coule doucement._

Morte.

C'était impossible.

Morte.

Elle l'avait haït et il avait survécu. Elle avait choisi Potter et il avait survécu. Elle l'avait épousé, avait porté son enfant, avait été heureuse avec lui et il avait survécu.

Il avait lutté à chaque instant pour ne pas mourir -de douleur, de honte, de regret. Et tout ça pour quoi ? A quoi bon maintenant qu'elle était morte ? Le monde entier lui paraissait différent maintenant. Horrible. Haïssable.

Le monde se réjouissait, fêtait la fin du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui pleuraient ses morts.

La fin de ses espoirs, de ce qui aurait pu être et ne serait plus jamais.

Pourquoi s'acharner à espérer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou écouter les paroles vident d'Albus Dumbledore ?

Lily Evans était morte et c'est la seule chose dont il parvenait à se rappeler. La seule chose dont il se rappellera jusqu'à la fin.

_Rouge comme la couleur de ses cheveux. _

_Rouge comme un verre de vin qui se brise._

_Rouge comme la fin d'un rêve. _


End file.
